Confusion
by SakuraSocoro
Summary: Bad dreams seemed to  haunt Blossom, but what happens if she has to save someone she thought was gone forever?  PLEASE Read! It might be T for language. I promise it will be worth wild!
1. The Hands That Beckon Me

**_Well Hey there, guys! Well this is my first story...Please tell me what you like about it! I am also totally new to all this stuff so when i publish things, they might be a little scratchy...Sorry!_**

**_Well read it!(:_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dreaming...<em>**

_In a never ending dark place, a pair of hands reaches out towards me. Not just any hands though, His hands. They reached out towards me, beckoning me to take them. I want to, no scratch that: I need them. When I reach out to take them two pairs of hands take my shoulders holding me back with strength only they could have._

_ Their hands are all too familiar. One, light and girly, painted with her signature pastel blue nail polish. The other hands have their nails bitten down, and are rough from playing to many sports. _

_ They grip my shoulders firmly, holding me still. I still try to pull away wanting to get to the one thing my heart, soul, and body yearns for. I try and try, but my hands don't stretch to greet his hands. I finally gain enough strength to yank my body away from their cold hands. The hands that held me fling back shriveling up and turn black, like charred meat, making me cringe away from them._

_ I suck in air to scream, but I stop short, His hands reach around me, pulling me towards him. All I see is his hands, I want to see more. I try to turn to meet his face but I feel him shaking his head, telling me not to._

_ "Why!" I tried not to scream. "I miss you! You have been gone so long I can't take it anymore! I need you." I pleaded._

_ He tightens his grip around me, making my worries stop short. Slowly I feel him bring his face to my ear._

_ In a sexy, raspy voice that makes want to melt from is hands and ooze to the floor, he whispers in my ear. "Even if I am the one thing that you should never be with, a Rowdy Ruff Boy?"_

_ The arms that held me so dearly moments ago, turned to black tentacles, holding me down. I started to scream. Not from fear, but from his arms that weren't wrapped around me. Voices started to mumble words that I couldn't understand. They started off low almost inaudible. Then they started to getting higher and higher, yelling words that were too jumbled to understand_

_ Then two voices that struck a chord yelled out from the darkness, "Wow, who knew the smart one was so dumb. Falling for someone that could never love you! Stupid! Stupid! Come on, why would he! Get a brain! You don't deserve to be our leader!" _

_ They mocked me. I tried to block it out and get it to stop, but it wouldn't_

"_He could never protect you! AND! He would NEVER say 'I Love You, Bloss-"_

"_SHUT UP!" I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore!_

_ Then the voices all stopped mocking and just went in to maniacal laughing. Then the tentacles that held me to the ground started to pull me down, into the dark unforgiving nothingness…_

* * *

><p>Gasping and pulling at my sheets, I shook myself from sleep. Tears streamed down my face. My fire-red hair was spackled to my face and back. I always had that dream and it always hurt me leaving me feeling hallow when I awoke. Brick and his brothers had died almost 10 years ago. My sisters and I, had killed them with our kiss, but I seemed to be the only one that couldn't get over them, actually the only one that couldn't get over Brick. His deep scarlet eyes left me that with a reminder for 10 years.<p>

Pulling my sheets off myself, I turned and looked at my shell pink alarm clock. 2:53, it read, too early for early summer. I pushed myself off the bed. I needed air. Slowly getting to the closet, I pull out a pair of black skinny jeans.

Pulling off my pajama shorts I slid on my pants. Getting a random pink tank top I put on a bra and switched shirts. I turned to look at my vanity mirror.

Sitting down on the plush pink stool, I looked at myself. I was a mess, a fiery-red mess. My pastel pink eyes had no sparkle to them. My full pink lips that Princess Morbucks could only buy to get, looked chapped. My hair looked as if it were an actual fire hazard.

Grabbing my brush, I pulled the tangles from my hair. Finally my hair that went past my back looked acceptable. Grabbing my lip balm, I rolled it on my lips.

Grabbing my cellphone and a light cardigan, I knew it got cold by the beach at night also so did my secret hideout that no one (even my sisters) don't know about.

I pulled the window open, slipping through and closed it behind me. Looking out from the roof, I could see all of Townsville. It was late and most lights were off in the not-very-busy city.

Counting down from 5, I got ready to push myself off the roof, and into the sky.

5...4…3…2…1!

My body flung itself in to the night sky, leaving a pink streak behind me. Flying was always a thing that calmed me. It was a rush that sort of let my worries bleed away( for a little bit). I flew across the city. Slowly dropping altitude until I landed on the beach. I walked across the beach, taking in the view. The wind blew brisk harsh air at me as if I was a target to a batting match. There was a kind of hushed whistling sound that seemed to be coming from behind me. It was like the sound in that old cartoon, when Wile E. Coyote is trying to get the Roadrunner (but fails, as always) and somehow ends up falling off a cliff to his imperial doom, the sound was like that whistle sound he made when he fell.

It got louder, making my ears ring. I thought nothing of it. Then as it got louder I was struck full speed from behind, causing me to tumble forward in to the absolute not cushion beach, with the object that hit me.

**_To Be Continued!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that was my first chapter in my new story! What did you guys think?<strong>_

**_Please Comment! Review!_ _Critique (nicely please)! Have any ideas on what else I should do please PM me._**


	2. Scarlet Red

_**Hey There Again!**_

_**Thank you if you are still reading this! You guys are AWESOME!**_

_**Well here you go! hope you enjoy!(:**_

* * *

><p>Pulling my eyes shut tight, I tried to expel the pain the riddled my whole body. The hard object that had hit me, offered no support. While I lay on top of it, I opened my eyes, taking a double take of what I was on, and I flung myself off of the body.<p>

Lying there on the sandy beach was a boy. He was about the same age as me, his red converses were dirty, and the red Metal Melisha shirt and black jeans he wore had a few holes in it. His fire-red perfect skater hair was spewed across his face, his face was…cute? No handsome, very, very handsome. He lips were in a permanent smirk, a familiar smirk.

"I know this boy." I stated. "His smile reminds me…"

The memories flooded my brain like a tsunami. It was like the whole world just pimped slapped me with the hands of remembrance.

"Brick." My lips had said his name on their own; I think I just said it to feel his name leave my lips for the first time in 10 years.

I stood up, to study his body and face. He was hurt. His face seemed flushed of color too. My body was acting on its own will. With super strength, I picked his unconscious body up from the sandy beach. I flung myself and him into the sky. The quick rush of air obscured his and my hair.

I flew at top speed to the out skirts of town and went deep in to the forest where the forest edges meet a cliff. There was a little shack there, that an unknown person left abandon.

I had found the shack on my many night of wondering Townsville, after my many nights of nightmares. The shack was a small one two-roomed house. There was a bed a small bathroom and a kitchen. I had fixed and equipped the house with many necessities. Like canned food, water, blankets, clothes for both sexes (don't ask me why I thought I should have men's clothes there but I do.).

I walked into my home away from home. My hand trailed across the wall until it fell upon the light switch, flipping on the lights. I laid Brick down on the bed. He was still unconscious. I needed to check his body for serious wounds, but I didn't want to violate him while he was knocked out.

I needed to make him food for when he wakes up he has something to eat. I open the cabinet doors and look at the selection. I choose upon chicken noodle soup. Getting a pot I pour soup it to the pot slowly turning on the oven. I let it shimmer before pouring it into a bowl. I left it on the counter.

Turning my attention back to Brick, my eyes fell on him, his slow steady breaths, hypnotize me. I turned my attention to his arms, and wish I actually knew what those felt around me. I walk over to Brick and touch his forehead. I then realize his high fever. I rush to the sink, grabbing a small towel I run cold water over it. I suck in a breath of my ice breath and nearly freeze the rag. Slowly I lay it on his forehead. He sighs, a breath of relief. I blushed at this.

I watch him, sitting on the edge of the bed. Then another pimp slap from the world knocks me into reality.

This is Brick! He is…or was a criminal! He has the same powers as me and will hurt me! I have to restrain him!

Grabbing chains that were in the tiny shed next to the house I restrained him. Testing the chains I pulled at them. They wouldn't budge unless used my ultimate strength that would take a lot of energy, which Brick didn't have.

I restrained all his arms and legs to the floor. I had to wake up Brick and question him.

I gripped his shoulders and shook him, and yelled his name. Slowly his scarlet red eyes slowly slid open. His eyes were blank at first then they focused and looked up.

His eyes widened in shock before he spoke in that voice that haunted my dreams and made me melt.

"Tying me to the bed…isn't that a little too frisky for ya' Pink?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ooh! What do you guys think? Please COMMENT! REVEIW! CRITIQUE!<em>**

**_Sorry if this one isn't as interesting, I promise the next chapter will be better!_**

**_Oh and Ideas fo new stories! Please PM me if you have some!_**

**_Well tell next time!_**

**_Oh and P.s- I will try to update as soon as possible!_**


	3. Sarcasim, Another Service We Offer Here

_**Hey! Heres the new chapter! Hope you guys like it!**_

_**I will try to get Chapter 4 up soon!**_

_**Well Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>His sarcastic and dirty remark almost made fall over.<p>

"What the hell! You disappear for 10 years, and fall from 'who knows where'. AND! All you can say is 'A little too frisky for ya' Pink!" I was so confused! What was up with this kid!

A smirk grew across his face as he says, "It's called 'Sarcasm' it's another service we offer here."

"I know what it's called." I pathetically stated. Before I could grab him and punch him in the face for being so snarky, he started to cough and hack. Worry stretched across my face.

I turned to the small fridge and pulled out a glass of ice cold water. I turn to hand it to him, but I meet his eyes instead. His eyes caught me and held me as if my feet are lodged in dried cement. I could stand there forever until…

"Are you just going to stand there and let me cough to death? Jeez!" His remark shakes me from my weird moment.

"Jeez yourself! Gosh, you can be so rube to someone who is trying to help you!" I usually don't act so rude but he brings it out of me.

I shove the drink in his hand. His eyes slowly inspect me as he drank the water.

I can't take the awkward silence I asked, "Are you hungry? I have some soup you can have?"

He looks at me with real serious eyes, but he bursts in to hysterical laughter. "D-do you kn-know (Ahahaha) how stupid you-u looked? Bwhahaha!"

"You're such a jerk! You know what! I'm done! Rot in hell you demon child!" I practically screamed at him. He looked taken back my my sudden outburst. He hadn't suspected that from calm and collected me (Ahaha! Suck on that jerk!).

He gawked at me.

"I'm sorry." He grumbled under his breath.

This time I took the 'sarcastic bat' into my hands, and I took my swing at his ego. "What? I didn't hear you? Speak a little louder."

"Sorry, Damn!" He spat out.

I smiled at him "Now shut up and eat your damn soup!" I pushed the bowl towards him. He sat up taking the soup into his hands and slowly ate it.

I inspected his features and how he held himself. To me I seemed in a different world. I had to ask him.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

He looked at me with big red curious eyes. His eyes seemed to go over thousands of words to say. Then the eyes that were a vibrant scarlet red, turned dark and cold, like frozen blood. He looked down, turning away from me.

"Look at me." I said. His features looked, hurt? "You can tell me."

"Later, I'm not ready for a Dr. Phil moment." His smirk seemed, forced.

"Do you need to be clean up?" I wondered out loud.

"I smell fine." Puffing out his chest, as he said this as if declaring manliness.

"If you consider smelling like stale potato chips 'fine' then, Ooh myy Gosh! You smell delicious!"

"How do I?" he said while grabbing the chains around his wrists and ankles and rattling them.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know how you were going to act when you woke up."

"Mmhmm." He mumbled, looking as if he didn't really care.

"Can you promise me one thing; you won't take off, because I will knock you out as fast as you can say 'Oops'. And, I am just trying to help you." I said sincerely at the end. I also wanted to know what happened, and I wanted to know him.

A cute smile swiped across his face, "Cross my heart, and hope to die." Batting his eyelashes trying to be cute, but I actually laughed at this.

"Give me your wrist." Handing me his arm I undid the intricate knot on his hands and ankles.

His hand brushed my arm as if to stop me from stepping away, but I ignored it. I didn't want him to see the blush that had stained my cheeks.

"The bathroom in right around the corner, sorry it's a little small. Just hand me your clothes so I can wash them."

He got up from the bed (a little wobbly); He started to pull his shirt over his head.

"Hey! What are you doing!" My eyes almost popped out of my skull he was lanky but well built. I hadn't noticed he was almost a full head taller than me.

He smiled "You asked for my clothes." He said while winking.

"After you got in the bathroom!" I said shoving a towel I got from the small hallway cabinet.

"Yeah, yeah." He said shaking a hand at me.

After a few minutes a hand can out from the door. I took the clothes that held them.

Looking at his shirt it wasn't as badly ripped as I though, just a few tears that I could sow, with a needle my hands spewed across the shirt fixing the rips, seamlessly. His pants had stylish rips in them, so I left them.

Stuffing them into the washer (trying to not touch underwear O.o). I set them to clean in 10 minutes. I sat down at the bed, slowly listening to the water run. My eye lids slowly drooped onto my eye, where I fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to hear the dryer timer go off and it's squeaky door opening. Shooting up from the bed, I looked to the dryer to see Brick pulling his shirt over his head. Blushing again (Darn! Why!).<p>

"How long have I been asleep?" I said groggily

"You have been asleep for 3 days"

"No really."

"Someone no fun when they wake up." He said, while I gave him a look.

"About 30 minutes." He paused for a second. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"No, I didn't…What did I say?" I was curious about this, because I don't remember having a dream but sometimes I would wake up crying when I didn't remember the dream.

"You were telling someone you were happy to be with them and to not let you go." He seemed to not have a comment. Which he is Brick; Brick always has a snarky remark.

I was lost in thought before I could notice he had walked over to me and touched my face making me look up towards him. His face had no smile, no anger, nothing. His eyes looked as if they could dig into me and rip my soul out through my nose.

Then he said "Who is it?" His face, again held nothing, but his eyes flashed something. Something that was envy?

I thought of something else to say. I had to disregard it? Tell him a sarcastic joke? Be oblivious? What! What could I do!

But, my brain has its own plans.

"You."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well what do you guys think? Please Reveiw!<em>**

**_I kinda think I let the love loose to soon? How about you?_**

**_Well see you guys soon!_**

**_Remeber-Comment!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry For not a real update!_**

* * *

><p>Hello everyone who happens to gaze upon this story! I had wanted to discuss with the masses about the fate of this story. First off, I am extremely sorry that I have not done any updating. My computer had crash and with it I had lost all effort to do any writing, but that is no excuse. So, if I am not forgiven, I understand.<p>

I had re-read this story, and had been really disappointed in myself, due to all the misspelling and mistakes (Huh, school really does teach you something ;P ). So I will be doing some grammar checks on this story, and this also might lead to some changes in the story to.

**Now this is what I really wanted to talk about:** Should I continue with the story, because, If you guys really do enjoy it I will go back to the drawing board and recreate my lost work.

**Furthermore, if you want me to continue please PM me, or comment.**

****And, thank you all again for reading my story! It really does mean a lot.

I wish you all the luck in the world (ahaha, the Hobbit),

Socoro(;


End file.
